Some current models of programmable thermostats are capable of communicating via wired or wireless connection with a remote user interface. The prior art remote user interface typically duplicates features of a local user interface at the programmable thermostat. Such prior art remote user interfaces have a display that indicate various aspects of the operational modes and setpoints of the programmable thermostat, as well as information from environmental sensors and operational states of environmental control equipment. A user must view and evaluate the displayed information and arrive at a decision concerning changes to modes and setpoints for the programmable thermostat. Because a user will not typically need to change every aspect of the environmental control system that is shown in a user interface display, said display typically contains information that is unnecessary to a user at a specific time when the user wishes to make a change. A user must eventually recall the operation of the user interface to effect a desired change to the environmental control system.
Multiple pressure sensitive buttons are provided at the prior art remote user interface so that a user can make changes in the operational modes or setpoints that control operation of HVAC equipment in the environmental control system. The changes input by the user at the user interface are implemented by a control program of the programmable thermostat and the changes in the environmental control system are subsequently shown in text or iconic forms on a display visible to a user. In the not so distant past, a user could quickly recall the requirements of a user interface to make these changes. The present state of the art in programmable thermostats is very different.
With the availability of low cost microprocessors, computer memory and displays, sophisticated programmable thermostats are currently available for operation of environmental control equipment in residences and commercial buildings. The trend in user interfaces has been to increase their complexity, time required for learning their inputs, outputs and displayed information, and the time required make important changes to operational modes or setpoints. In fact, a user presented with the advanced control features and information displays of a moderately sophisticated programmable thermostat will often spend substantial time trying to remember the meaning of displayed information in text and icons just to make relatively simple desired changes to the operation of the environmental control system. In an effort to improve efficiency and environmental comfort, equipment for environmental control systems has proliferated. Such equipment can include multiple fans, heating stages, cooling stages, duct air flow controllers, and remote sensors providing information for their control. In response, the user interface has become a barrier of sorts to acceptance of advanced features of a programmable thermostat, regardless of their benefits.
There is a need to provide a user with a programmable thermostat capable of being operated with a simple and easily learned algorithm, preferably one which does not require reference to displayed information showing operational modes, setpoints, or environmental conditions of the environmental control system.